L'Etrange Noël de Miss Swan
by Eastpak
Summary: Regina invite Emma pour le soir de Noël pour un dîner en famille. Mais Emma n'est pas habitué à cela. Pourtant, ce Noël, bien qu'étrange, va être le plus beau d'Emma.


**L'Etrange Noël de Miss Swan**

Lorsque Mary Margaret entra dans son appartement qu'elle partage avec Emma, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

« J'ai fait les courses. On a de quoi tenir une dizaine de tempêtes de neige ! » Mary Margaret s'arrêta en voyant qu'Emma regardait avec insistance son téléphone. « Emma tu m'écoutes ? »

« Regina vient de m'inviter à dîner pour Noël ... »

« C'est gentil de sa part. » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Elle a peut être accepté que tu étais aussi la mère d'Henry. »

« Mais Noël M&M ! » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Comment veux-tu que je passe Noël avec Regina ? »

« Soit toi-même. »

« C'est une terrible idée M&M ... »

« Je pense que Regina t'apprécie Emma. »

« Tu parles, elle a dû accepter un caprice d'Henry. »

« Elle était comment au téléphone ? »

« Elle ... Elle était différente à vrai dire." Emma souffla. "Tu as peut être raison. »

« Je sais. » Emma roula des yeux à la réponse de Mary Margaret.

« Et modeste en plus de ça ... » Emma ouvra la bouche. « Attends ... Je dois acheter un cadeau à Regina ! »

« Ça semble logique. » Mary Margaret sourit à Emma. « Bonne chance. »

« Déjà que je ne sais pas quoi offrir au Kid ... »

« Tu aimes les pirates. »

« Oui et ? » Emma haussa un sourcil.

« Et bien je pense qu'il pourrait aimer. » Dit Mary Margaret en rangeant les courses avec Emma. « C'est différent des super-héros mais en même temps les pirates avaient des valeurs. »

« D'accord acheter le coffret des _Pirates des Caraïbes_ en DVD pour Kid, noté. » Emma eut une petite grimace. « Et pour Regina ? »

« Emma, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. » Dit Mary Margaret avec un petit sourire. « Tu dois trouver seule pour Regina. »

* * *

La semaine avant Noël se passa sans encombre pour les habitants de Storybrooke. La neige recouvrait maintenant les toits et les trottoirs. La ville avait une atmosphère de fête avec des décorations dans les rues et des sapins dans les parcs et jardins. En somme tout semblait parfait pour Noël. En revanche, Emma n'avait toujours pas trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Regina. Elle ignorait totalement les goûts de Regina. C'est pourquoi elle demanda à Henry de la retrouver au restaurant de Granny.

« Kid, donc comme tu dois le savoir, c'est Noël ce soir. »

« Je sais que le Père Noël n'existe pas depuis un bout de temps. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Emma surprise. Henry haussa un sourcil, cela ressemblait étrangement à une attitude de Regina. « Evidemment ... Hum je ne sais pas quoi offrir à ta mère. »

« Oh ... » Henry sourit à Emma. « Je sais exactement ce que tu peux offrir à Mom ! »

« Vraiment ? » Emma se passa une main dans cheveux. « Bijoux ? Livres ? »

« Mom aime beaucoup la photographie. »

« Photographie ... Okay donc un appareil photo. » Emma grimaça. « Tout est fermé aujourd'hui. »

« La boutique de Monsieur Gold est ouverte. »

« Evidemment que la boutique de Monsieur Gold est ouverte ... » Emma roula des yeux. « Okay Kid, tu vas renter à la maison. »

« Mais ... »

« Kid, pas de mais. » Emma se leva de la banquette. « Regina a sûrement besoin d'aide pour le repas. »

« D'accord. Mais ne sois pas en retard. » Henry quitta rapidement le restaurant.

Emma sortit quelques minutes plus tard du restaurant. Elle se dirigea en grimaçant vers la boutique de Monsieur Gold. Voyant la pancarte « ouvert » sur la porte, Emma entra après avoir prit une grande respiration. La cloche annonça son entrée dans la boutique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Monsieur Gold sortit de l'arrière boutique.

« Shérif Swan, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda Monsieur Gold avec un sourire narquois.

« Auriez-vous un appareil photo ? » Emma ignora l'attitude de Gold.

« En effet j'en possède un mais j'ignorais que cela était votre passe temps Dearie. » Rétorqua Gold en prenant appui sur sa canne avec ses deux mains.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi. » Emma rougit. « C'est un cadeau pour Regina. »

« Je vois. Veuillez m'attendre ici Dearie. » Gold retourna dans son arrière boutique.

« Comme si je pouvais aller ailleurs ... » Emma roula des yeux. Elle fit un tour de la boutique en attendant Gold. Elle retourna près du comptoir en entendant le bruit de la canne de Gold.

« Dearie, je suis surpris par le destinataire de ce cadeau. »

« C'est compliqué ... »

« Tout ce qui concerne Madame Mayor est compliqué Shérif. »

« A qui le dites vous ... » Emma sortie son porte monnaie.

« Gardez votre argent Shérif. » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Disons que je vais gagner plus d'argent auprès de Miss Lucas que vous Dearie. » Gold sourit à Emma. « Profitez bien de votre soirée avec Madame Mayor et votre fils. »

« Merci, joyeux Noël. » Emma haussa un sourcil, surprise par l'attitude de Gold.

* * *

De nouveau dans les rues de Storybrooke, Emma retourna à l'appartement afin de se changer et de préparer les cadeaux pour la soirée chez Regina. Emma se changea pour la soirée : un jean noir, une chemise blanche, un gilet de costume noir et des bottines noires. Elle se maquilla légèrement et boucla ses cheveux. Ensuite elle emballa le cadeau de Regina. Prête, Emma sortie de l'appartement avec sa veste en cuir et se dirigea à pied vers la maison de Regina. Arrivée de la maison, Emma prit une grande respiration avant de sonner.

« Miss Swan, vous êtes à l'heure. » S'exclama Regina lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte.

« Regina ... » Emma rougit en tendant une rose et une bouteille de vin. « Je ne savais pas quoi prendre donc j'ai prit une rose et du vin. Mais si cela ne convient ... »

« Emma, respirez. » Regina coupa Emma qui rougit encore plus. « Merci beaucoup pour le vin c'est parfait. » Regina sentie la rose avec un petit sourire. « Entrez. » Emma prit le temps de regarder la tenue de Regina en entrant dans la maison : une robe de soirée noire avec un bustier et des talons. Cette tenue s'accordait parfaitement à celle d'Emma.

« Ma ! » Hurla Henry qui descendait les escaliers. Emma eut tout juste le temps de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Hum Kid, tu m'as vu aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais Ma mais c'est Noël ! »

« Henry si tu allais te laver les mains, le dîner est bientôt prêt. » Henry hocha la tête et alla dans la salle de bain.

« Ma ? » Demanda Emma surprise.

« Il vous appelle comme ça depuis quelques semaines maintenant. » Avoua Regina en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

« Oh je l'ignorais. » Emma regardait Regina à son tour. « Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Au début j'ai pensé qu'il me remplaçait mais juste après il m'a dit Mom. »

« Je suis désolée ... » Emma baissa la tête. « Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention d'entrer dans votre vie. »

« Je sais Emma mais aujourd'hui vous êtes dans sa vie et vous devez en profiter. »

« Y-compris Noël ? »

« Emma, Noël est la base dans la vie d'un enfant. »

« Ouais je crois avoir compris maintenant ... » Emma ouvra sa veste en cuir.

« Pas mal votre tenue Shérif. » Regina regarda Emma de haut en bas. « Vous savez où ranger votre veste n'est-ce pas ? Je dois finir le dîner. » Regina ne prit pas le temps d'attendre la réponse d'Emma qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Hum oui bien sûr pas de problème ... » Murmura Emma en plaçant sa veste dans le placard à côté de l'entrée.

« Rendez-vous utile dans la cuisine Emma et ouvrez la bouteille de vin. » Dit Regina depuis la cuisine. Emma se dirigea alors vers la cuisine avec la bouteille de vin. Dans la cuisine, Emma vit Regina en train de préparer une salade sur le plan de travail. « Le tire-bouchon est juste là Emma. » Regina montra de la main le plan de travail. Emma ouvra la bouteille de vin rapidement et Henry entra dans la cuisine.

« Ma, où sont tes cadeaux ? Il faut les mettre sous le sapin. » Dit Henry avec un petit sourire.

« Hum, mon sac est dans l'entrée Kid. » Répondit Emma en servant deux verres avec le vin.

« Je m'en occupe Ma, reste avec Mom ! » Henry sortit de la cuisine en courant sous le regard amusé de Regina.

« Noël et les enfants, noté. » Murmura Emma en buvant une gorgée de vin et en donnant un verre à Regina. « Hum Regina, j'aurais une question. » Celle-ci haussa un sourcil tout en buvant une gorgée de vin. « Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? » Demanda Emma sans réfléchir. « Enfin je veux dire, je suis très contente d'être avec vous mais j'ai été surprise par ... »

« Mon invitation. »

« Ouais … »

« Je dois vous avouer que moi aussi Emma, j'ai été surprise par mon invitation. »

« Oh, je comprend. » Emma baissa la tête.

« J'ai agit en suivant mon instinct mais ce qui confirme mon choix est le sourire d'Henry depuis cette invitation il y a une semaine et votre présence qui comble un vide dans ma vie depuis votre entrée ce soir. » Avoua Regina avec tristesse dans sa voix.

« Regina … » Emma releva rapidement la tête.

« Voilà Ma, tes cadeaux sont posés au pied du sapin. » S'exclama Henry en entrant dans la cuisine. « Oh, désolé pour l'interruption … »

« Ce n'est pas grave Henry. » Dit Regina avec un sourire forcé.

« Tu mens Mom. » Murmura Henry en regardant Regina. « Je peux repartir et regarder quelque chose à la télé pour que vous … »

« Merci Henry mais le repas est prêt. » Regina regarda un instant Emma. « Va montrer à Emma le sapin et la décoration dans le salon. »

« Viens Ma. » Henry prit la main libre d'Emma et la traîna dans le salon. « Qu'as-tu dit à Mom ? »

« Rien ! » Henry haussa un sourcil. « J'ai peut être évoqué ma surprise sur son invitation … »

« Ma … »

« Je sais je sais ! » Emma se pinça les lèvres. « Et Regina a avoué que je comblais un vide dans sa vie. »

« Cela veut dire dans son cœur Ma. » Henry sourit à Emma. « Qu'as-tu répondu ? »

« Tu es entrée au moment où tu n'aurais pas dû entrer Kid. »

« Oh … Désolé. »

« Ne t'en fait pas Kid. » Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Le dîner va me permettre de … Réfléchir. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes Mom ? »

« Hum, et bien … C'est-à-dire que … Je ne devrais pas parler de cela avec toi Kid. »

« Ma, j'ai 10 ans ! »

« Je sais je sais. » Emma prit une grande respiration. « Mais je dois parler avec ta mère avant et à partir de cette conversation, je pense que nous allons décider pour le reste. »

« D'accord. » Henry regarda en direction de la cuisine. « Restes-là, je vais voir si Mom a besoin d'aide. » Henry n'attendit pas la réponse d'Emma et alla directement voir Regina dans la cuisine.

Emma contempla le sapin de Noël qui se trouvait dans le salon de Regina. Elle observa chaque décoration et imaginait le rituel familial de Regina et Henry pour décorer le sapin. Un rituel remplis de rire et de tendresse dans cette famille, sa famille. Son fils et la femme qui avait avoué indirectement ses sentiments à son égard.

« Emma ? » En entendant son prénom, Emma dévia son regard du sapin. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je … Hum, le sapin est magnifique Regina. »

« Le dîner est prêt. »

« J'arrive. »

Le dîner passa plus vite qu'Emma l'aurait cru. La nourriture que Regina avait préparée était excellente comme à chaque fois qu'elle cuisinait. Des chants de Noël venant de la chaîne hi-fi apportaient une douce atmosphère et les bougies remplaçaient les lumières de la salle à manger pour donner une ambiance plus chaleureuse.

« Mom, on peut aller ouvrir les cadeaux ? »

« Et bien, on devrait peut être … »

« Ma et moi, on débarrassera la table après ! » S'exclama Henry alors qu'Emma grimaça. « S'il te plaît Mom ! »

« Très bien, on peut aller ouvrir les cadeaux. Tant que ta mère et toi teniez votre parole. »

« C'est-à-dire que … » Henry et Regina haussèrent un sourcil en regardant Emma. « Hum, bien sûr, Kid et moi allons hum faire ça. »

« Génial ! » Henry prit la main d'Emma et celle de Regina avant de les entraîner dans le salon. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé pendant qu'Henry donnait les cadeaux. « Tient Mom de la part de Ma. » Henry donna le cadeau d'Emma à Regina. « Celui-ci vient de moi. » Henry lui donna un autre cadeau. « Ma de la part de Mom et de moi. »

« Vous hum vous avez un cadeau pour moi ? » Demanda Emma en prenant le cadeau.

« Evidemment Ma ! » Henry regarda Emma en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Henry ! »

« Mais Mom, Ma pleure ! »

« Je suis désolée … Personne ne m'a … Je n'ait jamais vraiment eu de cadeaux de la part de ma famille. » Emma prit une grande respiration puis déballa son cadeau. Elle découvrit une veste en cuir noire. « Elle est magnifique. » Emma sourit à Henry et à Regina. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Les cadeaux de Ma en dernier. » Henry prit le cadeau de Regina. Il découvrit les jeux vidéo Lego _Batman 2 DC Super Heroes_ et Lego _Marvel_. « Cool, merci Mom ! » Henry sourit à Regina.

« A mon tour. » Regina prit le cadeau de Henry et découvrit un bracelet en cuir avec une pomme rouge en pendentif. « Merci beaucoup Henry. »

« Maintenant le cadeau de Ma ! » Henry prit le cadeau d'Emma et découvrit le coffret des films _Pirates des Caraïbes_. « Génial ! Merci Ma. »

« En effet, le cadeau de Ma. » Regina sourit en prenant le cadeau d'Emma et elle découvrit un appareil photo.

« Je peux le changer. » Dit Emma suite au silence venant de Regina. « Enfin, je n'avais pas d'idées. Quoi offrir à une femme qui a tout ? Kid m'a donné l'idée mais je peux … » Regina posa son index sur les lèvres d'Emma.

« C'est parfait Emma. » Regina caressa la joue d'Emma. « Ta présence ce soir est suffisante comme cadeau Emma. »

« A propos de ça … » Murmura Emma en regardant Regina dans les yeux. « J'ai bien réfléchi pendant le repas et … »

« Oh … » Regina laissa tomber sa main sur le canapé. « Tu peux partir de Storybrooke si tu le souhaites Emma. »

« Non Regina ! » Emma caressa à son tour la joue de Regina. « Kid m'a réalisé que cela était réciproque. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. » Regina sourit à la réponse d'Emma et la prit dans ses bras. Emma respira le parfum de Regina plusieurs fois tout en fermant les yeux. Regina posa son front sur l'épaule d'Emma.

« Et maintenant, une nouvelle tradition. » S'exclama Henry près du canapé. Regina et Emma s'éloignèrent et regardèrent Henry qui tenait du gui au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Bien joué Kid. » Henry sourit au commentaire d'Emma. « Mais peut être que Mom ne veut pas de cette tradition Kid. »

« J'aime beaucoup cette tradition mais Henry peut être que Ma n'en veut pas. » Henry roula des yeux face au comportement de ses deux mères.

« Rooo, bon dépêchez-vous, j'ai mal au bras ! » Emma éclata de rire et Regina sourit à Henry. Regina posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma qui arrêta soudainement de rire.

« Regina, tu n'es pas obligée enfin je veux dire … » Emma arrêta de parler en sentant les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes. « Petit-déjeuner demain chez Granny, toi, moi et le Kid ? » Proposa Emma une fois le baiser terminé.

« Comme un rendez-vous en famille ? » Demanda Regina surprise.

« Ouais. » Emma sourit. « Enfin si tu veux que cela soit un rendez-vous en famille. »

« Tu viendras nous chercher vers 9h ? » Demanda Regina incertain tout en caressant la mâchoire d'Emma.

« D'accord. » Emma sourit à Regina avant de l'embrasser. « Je vais y aller. » Emma se leva du canapé en aidant Regina. Emma prit sa nouvelle veste en cuir, son sac et sa veste puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. « Merci pour ce soir Regina. »

« C'est normal, dans une famille. » Emma sourit une fois de plus à Regina.

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas Ma ? » Demanda Henry en rejoignant ses mères dans l'entrée.

« Hum Kid, avec ta mère, c'est assez récent, littéralement donc je pense qu'il va falloir un peu de temps avant que je ne reste avec vous. » Emma embrassa Henry sur le front. « N'oublies pas de regarder les films avec ta mère. »

« A demain Ma. » Henry sourit à Emma.

« Bonne nuit Kid. » Emma ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry puis porta son attention sur Regina.

« Ne soyez pas en retard Shérif Swan. » Répliqua Regina avec un léger sourire.

« Loin de moi cette idée Madame Mayor. » Emma se prit au jeu de Regina avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. « J'ai vraiment passé une agréable soirée Regina. »

« Tu as déjà dit ça Emma. » Regina sourit en voyant Emma rougit. « Bon retour et joyeux Noël à Miss Blanchard. » Regina attendit qu'Emma enfile sa veste afin de pouvoir l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit Emma puis sortit complètement de la maison.

De retour dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret, Emma plaqua son dos contre la porte d'entrée et sourit en repensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

« Emma ? » Mary Margaret se trouvait au bar dans la cuisine. « Tu rentres tôt. »

« Je suppose. Tu n'es pas encore couché ? » Demanda Emma en posant ses affaires sur la table à manger.

« Je voulais des informations. » Emma éclata de rire. « Alors ? »

« Et bien, on a avoué nos sentiments et Kid a mis du gui au dessus de nos têtes. » Emma sourit au baiser. « Et j'emmène Regina et Kid demain matin chez Granny. »

« Donc vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Mary Margaret excitée.

« Je suppose. » Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit M&M. » Emma commença à se diriger vers l'escalier. « Oh, joyeux Noël de la part de Regina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. » Mary Margaret sourit en regardant Emma monter à l'étage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla vers 8 heures et alla directement prendre sa douche. Mary Margaret se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine en buvant un café. Emma descendit douchée et habillée à 8 heures 45.

« J'y vais M&M ! » Emma prit ses clés de voiture et sa nouvelle veste puis sortit de l'appartement sans attendre une réponse de Mary Margaret.

« Ah, l'amour … » Murmura Mary Margaret tout en prenant une gorgée de café.

Emma arriva devant la maison de Regina avec sa voiture et sortit de suite pour prévenir Regina et Henry de son arrivée. Emma leva son bras pour annoncer sa présence mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Regina et Henry prêts à partir.

« Ma ! Tu es à l'heure. » Henry prit Emma dans ses bras. « Mom commençait à faire un trou dans le sol en t'attendant. »

« Vraiment ? » Emma regarda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

« Il exagère. » Henry haussa à son tour un sourcil. « Très bien, je commençais à m'inquiéter. » Emma sourit en embrassant Regina.

« Je suis là. » Regina sourit. « Bien ta Majesté, votre carrosse attend. » Emma prit la main de Regina et l'amena à sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser Regina s'asseoir. Elle fit de même avec Henry.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le restaurant de Granny. Emma sortit rapidement de sa voiture afin d'ouvrir la porte à Regina et à Henry. Puis ils entrèrent dans le restaurant où la moitié de la population de Storybrooke se trouvant déjà. Regina et Henry se dirigèrent vers une table tandis qu'Emma regardait Ruby qui donnait des billets à plusieurs personnes au comptoir.

« Ma ! Viens t'asseoir. » Répliqua Henry à Emma qui dévia son regard.

« J'arrive Kid. » Emma sourit en s'asseyant en face d'Henry et de Regina.

« Bonjour Emma, Henry, Madame Mayor. » Ils virent Mary Margaret avec un calepin et un stylo. « Que voulez-vous à manger et à boire ? »

« Hum M&M, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Emma qui était surprise de voir sa colocataire.

« Oh, Ruby a besoin d'aide pour servir les gens. » Mary Margaret jeta un coup d'œil vers Ruby au comptoir.

« En parlant de ça, pourquoi Ruby donne des Benjamin à Gold ? » Demanda Emma en voyant l'échange.

« Oh, hum, et bien, Monsieur Gold a gagner le pari. » Mary Margaret rougit en voyant le regard de Regina et d'Emma.

« Quel pari Miss Blanchard ? » Demanda Regina quelque peu énervée.

« Sur votre relation. » Avoua Mary Margaret. « Il a commencer après ton invitation pour Noël et viens de se terminer lorsque j'ai … »

« Lorsque tu as raconter mes confidences. Merci M&M. » Emma roula des yeux.

« Un pari sur notre relation ? De quel droit osez-vous ! » Regina venait de se lever de la banquette et était maintenant face à Mary Margaret.

« Allons Dearie, ne soyez pas énervée. » Regina porta son attention sur Gold. « Cela veut dire que nous nous intéressons à votre bonheur. » Gold sourit à la famille. « Merci beaucoup Shérif, comme je vous avez dit hier, beaucoup plus d'argent auprès de Miss Lucas. A la prochaine fois pour le 14 février Dearie. » Gold s'éloigna et sortit du restaurant.

« Miss Blanchard ? » Regina porta son attention sur Mary Margaret.

« Oui Madame Mayor ? » Mary Margaret avala difficilement en voyant le regard de Regina.

« Deux café, deux jus d'orange, un jus de pomme, trois omelettes au formage, une seule avec du bacon, trois pancakes, deux avec du sirop d'érable et un avec de la confiture de pomme. Merci Miss Blanchard. » Regina sourit à Mary Margaret tout en s'asseyant.

« Hum, je vais revenir avec votre commande. » Mary Margaret écrivit la commande de mémoire tout en allant vers le comptoir où Ruby distribuait encore quelques billets à Leroy. Emma éclata soudainement de rire.

« A la prochaine fois pour le 14 février. » Dit Emma en prenant la main de Regina sur la table.

* * *

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**


End file.
